zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Link oscuro
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a The Legend of Zelda Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Stallord. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Zuirdj (Discusión) 03:09 17 oct 2009 Hola! Qué bien que hay alguien tan trabajador, con lo pocos que somos. Si necesitas algo, mándame un mensaje o algo. A ver si conseguimos que esta wiki llegue a los 250 artículos antes del próximo año. Kuro ninja 15:40 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Te propongo una idea.......... Te propongo que se realizen guías completas de todos los juegos de zelda..--Hyrulemaster 21:36 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Eh jugado....... Twilight princess , ocarina of time , phantom hourglass no completo ya que era de un primo y la mayor parte del wind waker.--Hyrulemaster 21:46 15 nov 2009 (UTC) ????????? te gusta super smash bros--Hyrulemaster 01:36 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Bueno una pregunta : cuantas veces has pasado el TP?? y otra cosa...... en qué país vives?????? Ya que........ la guía del TP es muy larga puede que te ayude un poco , yo te diré cuando , está bien?--Hyrulemaster 22:53 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Deacuerdo Tienes razon , no habia pensado en eso de los videos--Hyrulemaster 01:20 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Claro Me parece una perfecta idea--Hyrulemaster 00:09 19 nov 2009 (UTC) ????????? kuro aceptó????--Hyrulemaster 22:19 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Si como quieras , no hay problema--Hyrulemaster 23:03 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Sobre las guías Hola, pues lo de hacer una guía lo veo yo complicado. No tengo tanto tiempo libre como para eso, sin embargo, si es para niveles concretos o algo así puedes comentármelo. Kuro ninja 12:43 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Aviso Solo te aviso que la mayoría del día y los próximos 2 no me conectaré.Att :--Hyrulemaster 21:28 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Bueno...... = no hay problema suerte con eso--Hyrulemaster 21:26 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Oye...... no crees que entre aquí la comunidad podríamos cambiar el nombre del wiki--Hyrulemaster 05:40 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Y tambien seria bueno que te presentaras con nuestro nuevo contribuidor : User:Xaq.Atte:--Hyrulemaster 15:18 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Un favor yo estoy creando articulos del ocarina pero falta informacion de otros juegos , podrias agregar la del twilight??????--Hyrulemaster 16:06 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Conversacion con Xaq Si, claro. :-D - Xaq -- Bueno, soy de New Jersey y tengo 24 años. Me llamo Xaq. Y tu? Wow, que cool! Como es Chile? Hay muchos fanaticos de Zelda alli? - Xaq No crees......... que deberiamos escribir el nombre de los juegos en español--Hyrulemaster 18:32 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno...... No respondi porque estaba muy ocupado y................cuando te dije de la guia del majora's , bueno si la planeo hacer creo que tendre que buscar el collector's edition que ya no se donde esta--Hyrulemaster 22:07 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Link oscuro soy yo hyrulemaster solo que estaba en una wiki de mariokart--MARIOKART97 19:50 9 dic 2009 (UTC) A proposito hice un wiki de smash bros , aqui esta el unlace si quieres ayudarme: http://es.smashbrothers.wikia.com Hola! =D Hola..! jeje.. ehmm.. pues gracias por tu bienvenida! =P veo que estas haciendo una guia de Twilight Princess.. bno, ps yo me uno a apoyarte en su elaboracion! claro, si quieres.. jeje. Ahora estoy realizando la guia de Majora´s Mask, me cuesta un poco y me tardare algo de tiempo en terminar, pero ya veras que quedara bonita! xD No dudes en consultarme si necesitas ayuda, ya q una guia es un proyecto muuuy largo y cansado.. Ahmm otra cosita... deseo crear una plantilla, sabes como puedo hacer una nueva??? Gracias, saludos!! n_n --Asuka-Mawa 23:28 13 dic 2009 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa Felicidades Gracias ! Con tu ayuda la wiki de Zelda reunió 300 articulos! Sigue aportando para que pronto llegemos a más articulos. Felicidades por los 300 ! Att.--Hyrulemaster 07:43 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Link oscuro............ Wikidex no tiene como 350,tiene como 3500--Hyrulemaster 21:28 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Claro pero...... Como hacemos eso?--Hyrulemaster 21:37 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Alohaa! xD Estemm.. pues mira, le decia a Hyrulemaster q cambiemos la portada d la wiki ya q esta un pokito feita jeje xD.. ya la cambie un poko (komo esta actualmente..) y mira.. komo los admins no les importa (la verdad) tenemos q hacer algo nosotros los usuarios activos por nuestra wiki!! no crees?? aunke sea sin el permiso de los admins q no estan.. u_u Me gusta tu idea d cambiar el fondo pro tmb propongo cambiemos la portada, t parece?? Yo te apoyo!! jeje --Asuka-Mawa 07:33 20 dic 2009 (UTC)Asuka Mawa OLA Sabes alguna pagina donde pueda buscar personajes de The legend of Zelda en español??? Es que aqui faltan un monton =S Respecto a la Wiki Bueno bueno o.o antes que nada. Buen trabajo ;D admiro el esfuerzo que pones en esta wiki... Sin embargo, es inevitable notar la poca contribucion que hay .w. se nescecitan mas usuarios :3 pero no se pueden tener mas si no nos mostramos activos. estuve en esta wiki hace mucho y la deje porque era inactiva... practicamente era el unico usuario que creaba articulos o-o sin embargo creo que estoy de humor para volver a intentarlo :P tienes mi apoyo para reactivar esta estupenda wiki. --Howl 07:14 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Link oscuro Te informo que dejare el wiki, adiós.Atte:Hyrulemaster 'The Legend of Zelda Wiki te desea un feliz año nuevo lleno de sopresas y alegrías! FELICIDADES ' Una ultima cosa... Link oscuro..........deje el wiki principalmente por la publicidad,no habia muchos usuarios,la wiki avanzaba muy lento....y lo mas importante.....solo perdemos tiempo,y es cierto,no hay nadie que pase a leer lo que hacemos,solo los usuarios que ya hay(y son muy pocos).Bueno te deseo lo mejor y un feliz año.Atte:User:Hyrulemaster Sobre Link Cuando link esta en Phantom Hourglass o en Spirit Tracks, ¿es joven? Saludos. --Aqui estoy 09:22 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Quiero ayudar a esta web Voy a ayudar a esta web lo mas que pueda a partir de ahora... soy bilingue y puedo poner todas las paginas como zelda wiki en español pero ahora cuando iba a editar a link veo que ahora ya no aparece cuando editas una pagina un cuadro a la izquierda que te ponia para hacer lines(aunque ahora se que es poniendo =, cambiar el tamaño de las imagenes..... Si me ayudas hare todas las paginas que querais. Las hare muy bien ... no como la de malon y cremia que esa es traductor google. cortar y pegar jajaj IMPORTANTE: Nueva dirección para el wiki Como el usuario activo que sos, es mi responsabilidad que he contacato a un ayudante de wikia center, para que este nos ayude a revivir la wikia. Entonces el propone que creemos nuevos administradores de la web. Para esto queremos saber a quienes propones. Tu ayuda es sumamente importante. Respondeme en mi pagina de discusión. Att:Link oscuro 04:40 22 ene 2010 (UTC) :A ver, no soy un usuario activo ya. Estuve en esta wiki, edité y estuve bien, pero ahora ya no, edito en otros wikis y ya no estoy por aquí. Así que te deseo suerte llevando adelante el proyecto, pero yo no soy un miembro activo. 06:58 22 ene 2010 (UTC)